


Comfort

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tenderness, caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted Koda falls asleep on Riley's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Riley leaned over to examine more data. He had been helping Kendall out in the lab for quite some time. He enjoyed the quiet and the stillness. He gave a brief look around to see if Chase was lurking around the corner. Then he went back to his work, because his eyes were focused on what was in front of him. Riley failed to notice Koda nearby until he felt someone leaning against him.

Riley looked across from him to find Koda leaning against him, his eyes closed. He could have been resting Riley assumed. He looked so peaceful. Riley resisted an urge to push Koda off of him and instead he lightly brushed the hair away from Koda’s face. His hand trailed across Koda’s face briefly.

Koda’s eyes snapped open, and Riley looked down at him.

“Its okay, go back to sleep.”  

Koda smiled and closed his eyes again.

Riley taking great care not to wake Koda, softly ran his finger down his cheek. He couldn't help but stare, He had never paid any particular attention to Koda's face before. He had never been this close. He was beginning to sweat, the longer he sat the warmer it became. As he was tracing his finger across Koda's face, he drew back. This was inappropriate he knew. Without warning he felt his hand being pulled back. 

"Don't go"

Riley looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." 

 


End file.
